Undercover
by Liz Jackson
Summary: Nos agents du CBI doivent résoudre une affaire, mais cela implique un lien spécial entre Jane et Lisbon…
1. Introduction

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de The Mentalist ne sont pas de moi. Juste les autres personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

**Résumé **: Nos agents du CBI doivent résoudre une affaire mais cela implique un lien spécial entre Jane et Lisbon…

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, c'est ma première fic donc ce n'est pas de l'art^^ Aussi, je fais cette fic pour m'amuser, donc vous verrez parfois des noms un peu farfelus, essayez de pardonner ma bêtise !! Enfin, je suis une scientifique pure et dure, donc le français, ce n'est pas mon fort, alors n'hésitez pas à critiquer, pour m'aider dans la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : introduction**

**QG CBI, San Francisco**

**Mardi 2 mars 2010**

Rien d'inhabituel en ce matin d'hiver. Le soleil est au rendez-vous en Californie, et le temps est toujours aussi caniculaire. Aucune enquête en vue pour l'équipe de l'agent Lisbon, seulement de la paperasse. De son bureau, elle pouvait apercevoir ses agents en train de travailler, dont Jane allongé sur son canapé, fixant le plafond tout en gardant son habituel sourire aux lèvres…

Le silence régnait dans les bureaux, seuls quelques parasites de froissement de papier, de clavier d'ordinateur et de soupirs exaspérants subsistaient.

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que nos enquêteurs n'étaient pas sortis de leurs bureaux, une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas été sur le terrain, une semaine de pur ennuie…

Lisbon sortit de son bureau, pour se dégourdir les jambes. Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt se levèrent alors d'un bond.

Rigsby : « On a une enquête boss ?

Lisbon : Non, toujours rien. Mais que font les meurtriers ? Rrr, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour… », marmonna t'elle en partant.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme café. Elle se rassit à son bureau et attendit, encore, et encore… N'importe quelle enquête lui aurait plu. Elle voulait juste un mort : n'importe qui, n'importe où ! Cette pensée lui donna des frissons dans le dos: « vouloir un mort, suis-je si désespérée que ça ? »

Dans l'après midi, alors qu'ils étaient tous avachis sur leur chaise, le téléphone sonna. Alléluia !

Lisbon décrocha :

Lisbon : « Où ?...Quand ?…ok c'est noté, merci.

Van Pelt : Un meurtre ?

Lisbon : Je ne sais pas, peut être. Le FBI veut tous nous voir demain à 10H à Los Angeles.

Jane : Los Angeles ? Génial, j'adore cette ville ! Je peux venir ?

**Générique**

**QG du FBI, Los Angeles**

**Mercredi 3 mars 2010, 10am**

Haut de plusieurs dizaines d'étages, le bâtiment du FBI impressionna tous nos agents du CBI. « _Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs*_ » fut la première pensée de Lisbon. Le soleil se reflétait dans les énormes baies vitrées. Des vigils habillés en noir, avec des T-shirt moulant mettant en évidence leurs nombreuses heures de musculation ; des femmes au bronzage trop parfait pour être vrai, aux jambes interminables, en robes à fleurs ne cachant qu'une petite partie de leurs jambes. « _Je ne savais pas que le paradis était si proche_ » fut la première pensée de Rigsby.

Ils donnèrent leurs noms et montrèrent leurs insignes aux vigils à l'entrée, qui les prièrent d'entrer et d'attendre les agents Jackson et Mayer. Ils attendaient depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un homme et une femme les rejoignèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux la quarantaine. L'homme était roux, avait les yeux marron. Il mesurait dans les 1m90 et avait la même carrure que les vigils de l'entrée. Lisbon ne manqua pas de remarquer sa faussette droite et son sourire très charmant. La femme mesurait dans les 1m70 et ses boucles brunes lui arrivaient aux épaules. Sa démarche assurée et ses épaules hautes faisaient refléter sa forte personnalité.

Homme : « Je suis l'agent spécial Timour Mayer, et voici l'agent spécial Elizabeth Jackson

Lisbon : Agent Lisbon. Voici les agents Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt, et Patrick Jane notre consultant. »

Les cinq invités suivirent les deux agents. Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'installèrent dans une salle dotée uniquement d'une table, 7 chaises et un grand écran plat. Ils s'asseyèrent tous.

Mayer : « Vous devez surement vous demander ce que vous faites là. Je ne vais pas épiloguer la dessus. C'est très simple, l'agent Lisbon a été sélectionnée parmi des centaines d'agent des forces de l'ordre pour résoudre une affaire.

Lisbon : … Et que me vaux cet honneur ?!?

Jackson : Votre physique.

Jane : Tu vois Lisbon, j'avais une fois de plus raison, tu es la plus belle !

Lisbon le fusilla du regard. Tous les autres souriaient.

Mayer : Sérieusement, on va vous expliquer ça en détail !

* * *

_* Petite allusion sarthoise à nos chères Rillettes Bordeau-Chesnel^^_

_

* * *

**Voilà pour le 1**_**_er__ chapitre, le 2__nd__ arrive bientôt, il ne me reste plus que la correction ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer !_**


	2. L'enquête

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier patrick jane, pline 84, filament-de-lune ... pour leurs commentaires et surtout, leurs compliments! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, pour me faire progresser! Voici une suite assez courte, c'est assez longuet, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Si vous avez envie de voir quelque chose en particulier dans mes prochains chapitres, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, et je verrai si je peux l'introduire dans un chapitre, voire en faire un chapitre: je suis ouverte à toute suggestion!

**Remarque IMPORTANTE**** : Dans ma fic, les personnages se tutoient. Cela est juste dû au faite que je regarde les épisodes en VO et le you anglais ne permet pas de distinguer « tu » et « vous » ! En plus, dans tous les sous-titres, les personnages se tutoient. Il n'y a donc aucune affinité entre les personnages qu'il n'y ait pas dans la série au début de ma fic (a la fin ?? je ne le sais pas plus que vous !!)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : l'enquête**

_Mayer : Sérieusement, on va vous expliquer ça en détail !_

Il prit une télécommande et alluma l'écran. Huit photos apparurent, trois femmes, trois hommes et deux enfants.

Jackson : « Chloé 32 ans, pharmacienne en hôpital, son mari Phil, 36 ans, laborantin et leur fils de 5 ans Oscar, assassinés le 1 février 2010 dans leur maison dans l'Arizona.

Mayer : Amandine Gauthoble 33ans, ingénieur physique, et son mari Matt, pisciculteur, assassinés le 14 février 2010 dans leur maison en Floride.

Jackson : Alice Lenier 33 ans, programmeuse, son mari Thierry, historien, et leur fille de 3ans Lilah, assassinés le 28 février 2010 dans leur maison dans le Colorado.

Mayer : Ils ont tous reçus une balle dans la tête, de même calibre : un 38mm avec silencieux. Huit morts, mais un seul tueur, qui nous a laissé son ADN sur les trois scènes de crime, en violant les trois femmes. Il s'agit de James Watson, 34 ans, déjà arrêté pour violence sur la voie publique alors qu'il avait 18 ans.

Jackson : Ces trois familles ont été tuées dans trois états différents, les parents avaient des emplois différents, travaillaient dans des boîtes différentes…Le seul lien entre ces familles est la mère. Elles font toutes les trois partie de la promo de 1995 du Lycée St Lucien Eddith Mariette près de Helena dans le Montana. Elles étaient dans la même classe de la seconde à la terminale, et d'après le peu de source que l'on a, elles étaient amies.

Mayer : Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que cette série de massacres n'est pas finie. En effet, Watson était lui aussi dans ce lycée. Il en est parti en mars 1995, quelques mois avant le bac, et c'est peu de temps après qu'il s'est fait arrêté par la police. A l'époque, des rumeurs circulaient et disaient que quatre filles l'aurait humilié dans les toilettes quelques semaines avant son départ. Quelques mois après, James a été interné. Il en est sorti il y a deux ans, et depuis, plus rien.

Jackson : La quatrième fille serait surement Ellie Tayler, qui trainait souvent avec elles. Nous avons cherché Ellie, mais personne n'a de nouvelles d'elle depuis plusieurs années, sa famille l'a recherché, mais en vain. Nous avons donc décidé de tendre un piège à Watson. C'est là que vous intervenez agent Lisbon. Vous ressemblez assez à ce que serait Ellie aujourd'hui, vous prendrez donc son identité quelque temps. Nos experts ont tout mis en place pour que Watson vous retrouve et ne se doute de rien. Vos agents vous couvriront depuis la maison de derrière et nous d'ici. Quant à M. Jane, nous avons pensé qu'il serait le mieux à même de jouer votre mari : vous avez confiance en lui et c'est un très bon acteur.

Lisbon : Quoi ?? Ok pour l'histoire de l'acteur, mais pour la confiance euh… !

Mayer : Vous préfèreriez un parfait inconnu directement sorti de Derrick ?^^

Lisbon : Se serait toujours mieux que…**J**ane !

Jane : On va bien s'amuser, femme ! Toi qui voulais de l'action, en voilà !

Lisbon : Oh génial ! Ca promet… (Soupirs exaspérants)

* * *

Voilà pour cette petite suite: dites moi ce que vous en pensez! La suite arrive la semaine prochaine surement!


	3. M et Mme Marks

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour tous vos review, et aussi pour ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfic parmi leurs préférées!! Voici un chapitre 3, toujours aussi petit, je suis désolé! Je crois qu'ils seront tous aussi petits, j'arrive pas a en faire des plus grands^^ Si vous avez envie de voir quelque chose en particulier dans mes prochains chapitres, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, et je verrai si je peux l'introduire dans un chapitre, voire en faire un chapitre: je suis ouverte à toute suggestion!

**Remarque IMPORTANTE**** :**_ Il y a eu un beug lors de la publication du chapitre précédent, le nom de la 1ère victime n'est pas passé: c'est Chloé !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

**Maison d' Ellie Taylor et de son mari Jason Marks**

**16h :00**

Jane : " Nous voilà emménagés dans notre nouvelle maison mon amour !

Lisbon : Jane, il n'y a que nous deux, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Jane : Il faut bien qu'on s'entraîne !

Lisbon : Et ba entraîne-toi dans ta tête !

Jane : Ok mademoiselle grincheuse, dit il en s'affalant sur le canapé. Jackson et Mayer nous ont prévu des choses à faire ou pas ?

Lisbon : Si tu avais écouté, tu ne poserais pas la question !

Jane : Allez, arrête de bouder, souris un peu, et prends ça pour des vacances !

Lisbon : Vacances ? Avec toi ? [Blanc] Bon, Ellie et Jason n'ont pas encore de travails puisqu'ils viennent d'emménager dans cette ville. Donc 2-3 fois dans la semaine, on ira à la salle de sport, on est aussi inscrit a un cours de cuisine tous les lundis. Ne fais pas de commentaire, ça ne me réjouis pas non plus ! On peut faire d'autres choses par nous même, il suffit juste de prévenir avant. Par contre, on a ordre de TOUT faire ensemble…

Jane : Ca nous laisse beaucoup de temps libres ça !

Lisbon : Oui, trop de temps libres…

Jane : T'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas s'ennuyer. Tu as vu la taille de la bibliothèque ?! Et puis dans le salon il y a un échiquier, un scrabble … Et puis on pourra se balader, dit il avec son sourire sournois

Lisbon : Oh mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être a la retraite !

Jane : Oh !! Il y a même un piano !

Lisbon : Ah bon ? Je ne l'avais pas vu ! Il est où ?

Jane : Ba dans le salon !

Lisbon : Première bonne nouvelle de la journée… "

Lisbon s'asseya elle aussi sur le canapé et ils regardèrent la télévision pendant un bon moment. Aucun des deux amoureux forcés ne se rendit compte de la nullité du feuilleton tellement ils étaient submergés par de nombreuses pensées. Jane arborait son sourire malicieux et Lisbon son air boudeur.

Pensées de Jane

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour l'embêter ?... Tiens, je vais utiliser mon dé pipé et lui faire croire que…oh oui !! Génial ! Et … ah oui ça aussi ! Ah Ah !!_

Pensées de Lisbon

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Oh, arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort, et profite de l'instant présent. Rrr, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Zen, soyons zen… Après tout, Jane a peut être raison, on va peut être bien s'amuser et ça va me changer les idées, c'est peut être pas aussi mal. Tiens, j'y pense…oh non…pitié pas ça ! Ce canapé…ne me paraît pas dépliable, et il n'y a qu'un lit dans cette maison ! Oh l'horreur !_

Une fois sortis de leurs pensées, Jane dit la phrase typiquement masculine : " on mange quand ? "

Lisbon : " Je ne sais pas. Il y a quoi dans le réfrigérateur ?

Jane : Pas grand chose je crois. Allez, je t'emmène au restaurant. Des fruits de mer, ça te dit ?"

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!


	4. Lisbon et Jane au restaurant

Voici une suite plus longue que d'habitude, pour me faire pardonner de l'attente!! Je ne sais pas du tout quand paraîtra le chapitre 5, le bac approche très vite, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire!J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre 4 vous plaira, et que vous ne serez pas effrayé par mon côté un peu excentrique qui ressort dans ce chapitre (j'ai essayé me tenir, mais j'ai pas réussi!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Lisbon et Jane au restaurant

Ils roulaient depuis une quinzaine de minutes dans les rues de Los Angeles lorsqu'ils virent un tout autre bleu que le ciel à l'horizon.

« La mer » sorti discrètement mais joyeusement de la bouche de la belle brune aux yeux verts, suivi d'un léger sourire en coin. Cela lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs.

*Flashback*

C'était durant le mois d'août des vacances scolaires séparant son année de CM2 et son entrée en 6ème. Les Lisbon habitaient sur la côte est des Etats-Unis, près de Hartford dans le Connecticut. Ils étaient tous en route vers Los Angeles. Teresa n'avait encore jamais vu l'océan Pacifique de ses propres yeux. Après plusieurs heures d'avion, ils louèrent une voiture pour finir le trajet. Assise du côté de la vitre, Teresa n'appréciait guère les longs trajets : ses frères dormaient, et à chaque fois qu'elle les réveillait pour les embêter ou pour jouer avec eux, elle se faisait gronder. En plus, Tommy ronflait, donc impossible de céder au sommeil, même avec beaucoup de volonté. Lire lui donnait mal au ventre, et au bout de 4H, même si sa mère était très bavarde, les sujets de conversations pas encore explorés étaient rares. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire : regarder par la fenêtre et attendre tranquillement. Elle comptait les voitures qu'ils rencontraient, comme l'on compte les moutons pour s'endormir, mais elle eut rapidement atteint le dernier nombre appris durant sa dernière année scolaire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Los Angeles, son père lui proposa un tout autre jeu qu'il jouait lui-même avec sa maman lorsqu'ils partaient en voyage : le premier qui voit la mer a gagné ! C'est alors que Teresa, ainsi que ses frères tout juste réveillés scrutaient tous les moindres recoins de l'horizon, cherchant un autre bleu que le ciel. Les trois jeunes garçons commençaient à baisser les bras lorsque Teresa cria : « LA MER ! Je vois la mer ! »

*Flashback*

Cet océan la charma tout de suite. Il avait quelque chose que n'avait pas l'océan Atlantique. Quoi ? Elle ne sut jamais le dire. Ils passèrent un agréable séjour dans cette ville magique. Ces vacances, Teresa ne les oublierait jamais. Non seulement, elle n'avait jamais voyagé si loin, mais aussi, ce fut leur dernière sortie familiale avant la tragique mort de sa mère, et le déclin progressif de sa famille. Cette ville représentait pour elle le bonheur et la famille. C'est pourquoi, dès la fin de ses études, elle quitta rapidement la côte est pour venir s'installer à Sacramento. C'était suffisamment près de Los Angeles pour lui permettre de ressentir ce bonheur, et suffisamment loin pour ne pas qu'elle ressente la nostalgie. La nostalgie. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, assise dans la voiture, faisant semblant d'être en famille avec un homme qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Qui l'énervait, c'est tout au moins ce qu'elle pensait…

Jane : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Lisbon : Oh, rien !

Jane : Tu mens. Tes sourcils ont bougés et ton regard s'est détourné. Tu mens !

Lisbon : Peut-être que j'ai eu une démangeaison au visage, et que te regarder m'ennuie !

Jane : C'est bien possible. Mais dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas dit « Peut-être », tu l'aurais tout simplement affirmé. Tu mens !

Lisbon se tourna vers la fenêtre et contempla quelques secondes la mer.

Jane : Tu es déjà venue à Los Angeles ?

Lisbon : Une seule fois.

Jane ne répondit pas, et ne posa pas d'autres questions. Il attendit simplement qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Quelques secondent passèrent avant que Lisbon ne continue.

Lisbon : En vacances avec mes parents et mes frères il y a 23 ans. Mes meilleures vacances.

Jane ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais ne répondit toujours pas. « Pourquoi ? » Il allait dire « Pourquoi ». Mais une potentielle réponse lui vient à l'esprit : Lisbon a 34 ans. Il y a 23 ans, elle avait 11 ans. Sa mère est morte elle avait 12 ans. En quelques secondes, il comprit.

Lisbon : Et toi, tu es déjà venu ici ? demanda-elle pour relancer la conversation

Jane : Non, jamais.

Lisbon : C'est pourtant pas bien loin …

Jane : ba toi tu n'y es allé qu'une seule fois !

Lisbon : oui c'est vrai.

Fin de la conversation. Jane avait encore une fois gagné : il avait réussi à éviter la question « Pourquoi ». Heureusement, car il ne voulait pas y répondre. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à lui mentir, mais le lui dire l'aurait mis tellement mal à l'aise… Si elle savait ce qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin. Il avait décidé de venir pour essayer d'avancer dans sa vie, d'oublier, de combler ce trou percé par ce monstre Red John, celui qui avait tué sans scrupules sa femme et sa fille. Si elle savait que c'était le rêve de son épouse de l'emmener ici, qu'il avait promis à sa femme qu'il n'irait jamais sans elle. Mais elle était morte avant de réaliser son rêve. Et lui il était là, sans elle, avec son chef qui se faisait passer pour son épouse. Il avait l'impression de la trahir. De les trahir. Tant Lisbon que sa défunte femme. En mentant à l'une et en brisant la promesse faite à l'autre. Mais Lisbon ne le saurait jamais. Elle se sentirait si mal en l'apprenant. Elle qui avait l'air si heureuse en contemplant le bleu turquoise de l'océan … Il ferait comme toujours : un sourire aux lèvres, un comportement enfantin, sa meilleure recette pour cacher ses sentiments.

Lisbon ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait mis volontairement fin à la conversation. Ce genre de discours était tellement habituel de sa part, ainsi que son sourire en coin malicieux.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Ce voyage de vingt minutes leur avait paru une éternité : le silence avait monopolisé la parole pendant les quinze premières minutes, quinze très longues minutes. Jane se gara dans le parking du restaurant. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans la voiture à se préparer mentalement pour leur première sortie sous couverture.

Jane : Tu es prête Ellie ?

Lisbon : Oui Janeson. *silence* ça va être dur,… Jason !

Ils s'asseyèrent en tête à tête dans ce restaurant bordant la mer. Ils avaient une magnifique vue sur la plage bondée, l'océan turquoise agité, qui malgré l'heure tardive, accueillant un grand nombre de surfeurs et de nageurs.

Jane avait abandonné son costume habituel à trois pièces pour un jean simple et une chemise à manches courtes. Quant à Lisbon, sous les paroles très convaincantes de Jane, avait été contrainte de mettre une des robes de la garde de robe d'Ellie. « De toute façon, il va bien falloir que tu la mette un jour ou l'autre, ils ne nous ont pas laissé tant de vêtements que ça. Et puis je suis sure qu'elle t'ira à merveille, elle fera ressortir tes beaux yeux verts ! » C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva habillée d'une robe verte à reflets couleur océan, un peu cintrée, mais tout de même très simple. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, qui venaient couvrir ses épaules blanches.

Jane : « Ah, ce que j'aime la mer ! L'air y est si pur !

Lisbon : Pourquoi tu n'emménage pas ici alors ?

Jane : Je ne sais pas » répondit-il, tout en regardant fixement la plage, et en prenant un air songeur.

Un homme en costume noir, chemise blanche, et nœud de papillon noir s'approcha d'eux. Pas besoin de s'appeler Patrick Jane pour deviner qu'il était un serveur. Du haut de son mètre 90, il abordait un grand sourire, dévoilant une parfaite dentition, et faisant ressortir deux petites faussettes. Ses cheveux noirs foncés, parfaitement coiffés, faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus saphir. Ce très séduisant jeune homme ne devait pas avoir plus de 35 ans. Lors de son monologue, son regard se posa sur la charmante Ellie à de nombreuses reprises.

Serveur 1 : « Bonjour Messieurs Dames. Bienvenue à l'Océan. Voici les cartes. Le plat du jour est affiché juste derrière vous. Je reviens prendre votre commande dans quelques instants. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à profiter de cette sublime vue !

Jane : Excusez moi, n'auriez vous pas un plat spécial amoureux ? On fête notre anniversaire de mariage aujourd'hui !

Lisbon : Oh, toutes mes félicitations ! Désolé, nous n'avons pas ce genre de plats.

Le serveur lança un regard bizarre à Jane et parti rapidement.

Lisbon : Et voilà, tu as mis le serveur mal a l'aise avec ta question stupide ! Tu connais un restaurant qui fait des plats amoureux toi ?

Jane : Non. Il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder bizarrement. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'on est mariés !

Lisbon : Oh non, ne joue pas au mari jaloux !

Le silence retomba, sous le sourire narquois de Jane, et l'air boudeur de Lisbon.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils mangeaient au restaurant tous les deux. Jane l'avait déjà emmené dans ce restaurant très chic alors qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec milliardaire très séduisant. Enfin amitié était un bien grand mot. Elle avait toujours accompagné Jane au restaurant soit dans le cadre du travail, soit en tant que collègue, voire amie. Mais jamais en tant qu'épouse. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos à cette pensée.

Tous les deux étant incapables de trouver un sujet de conversation adapté au moment présent, le silence retomba.

Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur vienne prendre leur commande. Jane commanda un plateau de fruits de mer et Lisbon une « salade maritime ». Comme l'avait deviné les deux sacramentais, ce fut un nouveau serveur qui s'occupa d'eux. Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, ce que Jane ne manqua pas de voir. Elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher, après coup, d'apprécier et de rigoler des bêtises de Jane. D'autant qu'ici, ils n'avaient aucune institution dans le dos, aucun besoin de justifier le comportement puéril de son consultant.

Jane : « Tu as vu, ça a marché ! dit-il un avec grand sourire faisant remonter ses joues jusqu'à son nez et dévoilant sa dentition digne d'un fils de dentiste (ce qu'il n'était pas.)

Lisbon : Oui, comme toujours ! »

C'est ainsi que l'ambiance devient plus plaisante, moins tendue, et surtout, moins silencieuse. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme un couple normal. Cependant, la conversation n'était pas agrémentée de petits mots affectueux tels que « mon amour », ni de gestes propres à un couple d'amoureux. Leurs deux mains se trouvaient sur leurs cuisses, mais pas de mélange ! Rien dans leur comportement ne pouvait témoigner de leur vie de couple. Mais comme personne ne prêtait attention à eux, ce détail passa inaperçu.

Après avoir discuté des films sortis récemment, ils enchaînèrent sur le dernier roman de Katy Reichs, pour ensuite en venir au basket ball. L'arrivée de leur plat ne les arrêta pas. Ils critiquèrent Tony Parker de haut en bas, pour se retrouver à parler de chauffage. Comment ils étaient passés de « Alice aux pays des merveilles » aux chaudières et pompes à chaleur, personne ne pouvait le dire. Lors du dessert : une tarte fine aux pommes pour Jane et un sorbet poire belle Hélène pour Lisbon, le sujet avait dévié sur Van Pelt. Puis arriva le tour de Rigsby et celui de Cho. Pour couronner le tout, ils payèrent l'addition sur les mots chef et Minelli.

Alors que Lisbon se dirigeait vers la voiture, Jane la prit par le bras pour la tourner vers elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui sourit. Un sourire qui pourrait facilement lui permettre de devenir l'homme le plus sexy de la planète. Lisbon savait exactement ce qui aller se passer. Il allait lui demander quelque chose, et tel un enfant de 5 ans, il allait la supplier avec son regard et son sourire irrésistible. Et elle lui cèdera, comme d'habitude…

Lisbon : « Quoi ?!

Jane : On va voir la mer ?

Lisbon : On la verra demain, il est tard !

Jane : il n'est même pas 9H ! Allez ! S'il te plait : on va juste se balader sur la plage le temps de digérer un peu, et après on rentre illico ! Pour me faire plaisiiiir …

Lisbon : Bon d'accord.

La conversation se termina sous l'air boudeur de Lisbon, qui ne tarda pas à se changer en sourire à la vue de la satisfaction du consultant.

Ils se baladèrent une heure sur la plage, se bousculant de temps à autre pour faire tomber l'autre dans l'eau, courant pour s'échapper… Ils passaient un agréable moment, qui fit baisser la tension existante entre les nouveaux mariés.

A quelques mètres d'eux, un homme était en train de manœuvrer un grand cerf-volant en forme de grosse baleine. Non loin de là, se trouvait assis sur la plage un couple d'une cinquantaine d'année. L'homme portait des lunettes de soleil et avait à portée de main un bâton blanc.

Jane s'élança à leur rencontre.

Lisbon : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Jane répondit par un grand sourire : mauvais signe selon Lisbon.

Arrivé à la hauteur du couple quinquagénaire, il leur demanda :

Jane : « Pourrais-je vous emprunter vos lunettes de soleil et votre bâton quelques secondes s'il vous plait ? Merci ! »

Il mit les lunettes de soleil sur son nez, pris le bâton de sa main droite, et avança lentement vers l'homme au cerf-volant, tout en mettant le bâton devant lui.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du cerf-volant, espérons que ce monsieur ait pitié d'un pauvre aveugle ! »

Il prit le bras de Lisbon et feignit de s'accrocher à elle pour ne pas perdre équilibre sur le sable.

« Excusez-moi monsieur. J'ai toujours rêvé de manœuvrer un cerf-volant. Seulement, depuis ma cécité, je ne peux pas m'en sortir tout seul, et ma femme n'arrive jamais à le faire décoller. Hein chérie ? Est-ce que je pourrais essayer de le tenir quelques secondes s'il vous plait ?

Monsieur cerf-volant : Bien sûr, tenez. »

Il lui passa les reines de la baleine volante. Jane s'amusa comme un enfant pendant quelques minutes, sous le regard plein de honte, avec une touche d'admiration et de bonheur de Lisbon.

Il rendit le cerf-volant à son propriétaire, ainsi que les lunettes et le bâton d'aveugle ne comprenant pas ça qui venait de se passer.

Arrivés quelques mètres plus loin, ils se regardèrent, et un grand sourire se dessina sur les deux visages. Quand est-ce que Jane grandira ? Je crois que toutes les personnes le connaissant avaient la réponse : jamais. Mais cela ne rendait pas sa compagnie moins agréable. Lisbon ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle s'amusait bien des bêtises de Jane après coup, mais seulement après coup.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Arrivés, il ne leur fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour se laver et se mettre en pyjama. Extenués de leur longue journée pleine d'émotions, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, Jane quasiment au milieu du lit, et Lisbon tout au bord.

C'est dans des rêves très mouvementés qu'ils s'endormirent, avec du côté de Jane, un car volant bondé de gens venant du monde entier, en chemin vers le Groenland. Chacun portant sur sa tête un chapeau en forme de fruit de mer. Naturellement, Jane avait une baleine sur la tête. Tout le monde criait : « un kilomètre à baleine, ça mouille, ça mouille, un kilomètre a baleine, ça mouille toute la culotte ! »

Du côté de Lisbon, c'était guère moins réaliste. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une fanfare, habillée en danette. Dès qu'un gros monsieur, habillé en danette version familiale claquait des mains toute la fanfare de danette se levait et se mettait à chanter : « on se lève tous pour danette, danette… »


	5. Une matinée mouvementée

**Voila le chapitre 5! Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps, entre bac, résultats, vacances, inscriptions... Mais je m'y suis remis, c'est ce qui compte! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

** Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Bonheur. Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Teresa à son réveil. Que demander de mieux qu'un rayon de soleil lui chauffant les jambes, un lit bien chaud et bien douillet, un oreiller très confortable, un homme l'enlaçant. UN HOMME L'ENLACANT ? Merde. Saleté de Jane. Elle analysa la situation, sans pour autant bouger. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le côté, le dos de Teresa contre le ventre de Patrick. Les mains de Jane se trouvaient serrées l'une dans l'autre contre le ventre de Teresa. Bref, elle était coincée. Aucune échappatoire possible sans réveiller l'ennemi. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille dans cette position car elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle en aurait pour un bon mois avant qu'il n'arrête de l'embêter à ce sujet. Car lui, il trouverait la situation rigolote, mais elle, elle serait plus gênée qu'autre chose. Et ça, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'en rendrait compte en quelques secondes. Elle décida donc de le réveiller en l'appelant. Puis en criant. Puis en se dandinant dans tous les sens. Mais en vain, il était toujours là, immobile. C'est alors qu'elle se souvient du petit comprimé blanc qu'il avait pris avant de se coucher. Surement un somnifère, ce qui rendrait sa tache encore plus difficile. Elle opta alors pour des claques, mais de dos, c'est assez difficile de viser et de taper fort. Elle leva les yeux, énervée et à cours d'idées lorsqu'elle vit l'objet idéal. Elle tendit la main vers la table de nuit et l'attrapa. Elle l'approcha délicatement d'elle pour ne pas le renverser, et vida son verre d'eau sur la tête de Jane. Elle attendit quelques secondes, et…rien. Elle était énervée, non seulement par la marmotte en hibernation qui l'enlaçait, mais aussi par les gouttes d'eau qu'elle sentait couler sur sa tête et son dos. Elle baissa les bras et décida d'attendre qu'il se réveille tout seul. C'est alors qu'un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage mouillé du mentalist.

Une heure plus tard, elle se réveilla de nouveau. Mais elle était seule dans ce grand lit. Ouf, elle avait réussi. Elle descendit l'escalier, attirée par une odeur agréable, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Dans la cuisine, Jane était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Jane : « J'ai cru que tu ne te lèverais jamais ! J'ai fait des pancakes, des œufs, du bacon et des gaufres.

Lisbon : Ah, c'est gentil » dit-elle toujours aussi souriante et d'une humeur anormalement bonne.

Jane : « Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous de Teresa Lisbon ? » Répondit-il tout en brandissant sa spatule vers Lisbon

Lisbon : « Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ?

Jane : Oh si ! Dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire, Teresa le connaissait très bien, trop bien.

Lisbon : Vous n'avez pas pris de somnifère. Vous ne dormiez pas !

Jane : J'ai adoré comment vous vous dandiniez, on aurait dit une chenille !

Lisbon : JANE !

Jane : Ba quoi, il faut bien s'amuser un peu !

Lisbon : Ok ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier. »

Sur ce, elle attrapa une gaufre et mangea en silence. Pendant 20 minutes, on entendit les mouches voler. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop occupés à chercher un moyen d'embêter l'autre.

Toutefois, Jane rompit le silence après avoir avalé le dernier pancake.

Jane : « Je vais faire la vaisselle, vous pouvez aller vous laver si vous voulez.

Lisbon : Non laissez, je vais la faire. Il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous laver maintenant, si vous voulez avoir de l'eau chaude !

Jane : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce que c'était d'avoir une femme à la maison.

Il partit dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste à côté de la chambre. Dès qu'il fut parti, Lisbon se rua discrètement vers la chambre, où elle prit dans ses affaires un outil pour ouvrir les portes, un petit bout de tissu très fin et une épingle à nourrice. De retour dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit le congélateur et en sortit deux glaçons, qu'elle enveloppa dans le tissu. Puis elle se dirigea discrètement vers la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche coulait : parfait. Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à son kit fait exprès. Elle en avait toujours un avec elle, au cas où ! Une fois la porte ouverte, elle vérifia que Jane était bien sous la douche et s'approcha de ses vêtements. Elle accrocha grâce à l'épingle le tissu dans lequel se trouvaient les glaçons au niveau de l'entrejambe de son caleçon. Elle le remit exactement comme elle l'avait trouvé, sortie et s'adossa contre le mur, l'oreille tendue. Il allait regretter de s'être moqué d'elle ce matin !

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit l'eau s'arrêter de couler, puis la porte de la douche se fermer. Quelques secondes avaient passées lorsqu'un cri strident retenti dans toute la maison. D'un côté de la porte, on pouvait voir un Jane bien énervé qui avait les dents serrées et les bijoux de famille gelés. De l'autre côté l'agent du CBI rigolait comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, la dernière fois étant 20ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait fait exactement le même coup à son père.

Jane _(Pour lui-même, mais Lisbon ayant l'oreille très fine…)_ : « Heureusement que mes diamants sont éternels… (_A haute voix)_ Au lieu de rigoler et de te réjouir de ta victoire, tu ferais mieux de m'apporter un caleçon sec, tes glaçons l'ont tout mouillé. »

Elle lui obéi, et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lisbon : « James, tu veux une bouillote pour réchauffer ton double zéro et ton 7 ? »

Ils furent sortis de leur délire par le bruit de la sonnette. Lisbon alla ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, qui devait à peu près avoir son âge. Elle était blonde aux cheveux mi-longs légèrement bouclés. Son teint très pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus océan. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque Teresa ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour, je suis Kate Mackensie, votre voisine d'en face !

Lisbon: Ellie Taylor, enchantée !

Kate: Comme vous êtes nouveaux dans le quartier, on s'est dit mon mari et moi que l'on pourrait vous inviter à diner un soir, pour faire connaissance, vous parler du voisinage et du coin !

Lisbon : Oui, pourquoi pas !

Kate : Vous êtes libres ce soir ?

Lisbon : Ce soir ? Attendez que je vérifie… *_Pas de débriefing prévu pour ce soir. Mince alors*_… Oui on est libre !

Kate : Ok, donc vous venez pour 19H chez nous ?

Lisbon : oui, pas de problème. A ce soir !

Kate : A ce soir ! »

Jane : « C'était qui ?

Lisbon : Kate, la voisine d'en face, elle nous invite à diner ce soir !

Jane : Ok. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Lisbon : Je vais aller me laver, tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir pendant ce temps !

Lorsque Lisbon sorti de la salle de bain, Jane était…allongé sur le canapé, pour changer.

Jane : « C'est rigolo, ici je vois George Clooney ! Enfin bref, j'ai regardé ce qu'on pouvait faire dans le coin. On pourrait aller se baigner à Santa Monica, se faire un tennis, un golf, une balade dans le parc, du vélo, de l'équitation…

Lisbon : Un tennis me tente bien pour aujourd'hui, et puis après on pourrait aller se rafraichir à la plage !

* * *

**Alors, vos réactions?**


	6. Lisbon et Jane au Tennis

**Et oui, je sais, ça fait un an que je n'ai pas posté... Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, elle aura une fin, un jour! Je n'ai juste plus le temps d'écrire! Voici un chapitre que j'ai écrit cet été, je voulais attendre d'avoir fini de tout écrire pour le poster, mais je vous le met quand même! Je vous conseille de relire le chapitre d'avant^^ Je vais essayer de continuer et finir cette fic dès le mois d'avril, où j'aurai plus de temps!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre (assez court!) vous plaira!**

Beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps : rien de mieux pour passer un bon moment.

Le premier moment inoubliable pour nos deux amants fut la sortie du vestiaire. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître pour un couple normal, Ellie et Jason s'étaient changés dans deux cabines différentes. Chose peu étonnante pour quiconque connaissait leurs véritables identités, c'est-à-dire personne, mis à part le séduisant grand brun arrivé peu après eux, bavant littéralement sur toutes les femmes, couramment appelé Rigsby, Wayne pour les intimes. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était seulement Mike. Van Pelt et Cho étaient restés sur le lieu de surveillance, pour garder un œil sur la maison, tandis que Rigsby suivait les deux mariés qui, à cause de leur couverture, (et du peu de vêtements qui les recouvraient) n'étaient pas armés.

Ce fut donc un superbe blond aux lunettes de soleil Emporio Armani, short Lafuma et tee-shirt moulant rose qui sorti en premier du vestiaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, une belle brune vêtue d'une mini-jupe blanche et d'un débardeur vert clair faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraude poussa la porte à balan sur laquelle était gravée une fille.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, de nombreuses pensées envahissèrent leurs esprits, les coupant totalement du monde extérieur, et mettant sur pause tout autre organisme non vital.

_* Pensées de Patrick *_

Lisbon … mini-jupe…SEXY…sourire ?= PROBLEME. Patrick, ressaisis-toi : fait des phrases ! J'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était aussi belle. Si enfaite, je l'avais remarqué dès la première fois où je l'ai vue. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Elle a bien fait de choisir le tennis : cette mini-jupe lui va à merveille. Pourquoi elle ne s'habille pas comme ça au boulot, ça pourrait être pas mal pour courir après les méchants ! Et ça ferai plein d'heureux au boulot. Enfin bref. Et la plage après ! J'espère qu'elle a un maillot de bain deux pièces. Ououh, j'ai hâte ! Oups, je divague…

_* Pensées de Teresa*_

RRrr, j'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était si courte cette jupe…Si je tire un peu dessus…Mince on voit mon nombril… Pourquoi j'ai choisi le tennis ? J'aurai du proposer une balade en vélo, ou de la randonnée dans les bois, avec un peu de chance j'aurai même réussi à perdre Jane. En parlant du loup, pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? J'ai ma braguette ouverte ? Non, j'en ai pas.

Jane : « Prête à te prendre une raclée Lisbon ? »

Lisbon : « Oui c'est ça ! Depuis quand tu es le sportif et moi l'empotée ? »

Jane : « Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! »

Sur ce, Lisbon, fière d'elle, lui fit son plus beau service, que Jane rattrapa miraculeusement. Ce miracle se répéta une fois, deux fois…

C'est trois heures plus tard que ce match très serré se termina, nos deux tourtereaux étendus sur le sol brulant, totalement vidés de leurs forces. L'un abordait un sourire vainqueur et l'autre un air boudeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisbon se leva pour aller tapoter Jane avec sa raquette.

Lisbon : « Debout, y en a qui attendent pour jouer sur ce terrain. »

Jane : « Oh, j'ai plus de jambes ! Aide-moi à me relever. On reviendra demain ? »

Lisbon : « Surement pas ! »

Jane : « Tu as peur de te faire à nouveau laminer par ton consultant préféré ? »

Lisbon : « Je ne me suis pas faite laminer ! Tu as triché ! »

Jane : « Triché ? Comment on peut tricher au tennis ? Tu sais compter tout de même ! »

Lisbon : « Tu m'as déconcentré. »

Jane : « Mauvaise joueuse ! Tu ne veux pas admettre que j'aie un talent ! »

Lisbon : « Ba ce serai bien le seul. »

-Dans la voiture pour aller à la plage.

Jane : « Mauvaise joueuse, mauvaise joueuse. Je t'ai battue, je t'ai battue, a pleine couture, a pleine couture ! » (en chantonnant)

Lisbon : « Bon, tu vas bientôt arrêter ? Tu as quel âge ? On est arrivés. »

Jane : « Oh un glacier ! On achète une glace ? Et regarde, ils vendent des chichis ! On peut en prendre aussi ? Et des beignets ! »


	7. Le début de la fin

******Bonjour à tous, et désolé pour ce temps d'attente ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il n'en restera après plus que 2 ou 3, que je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement! Je vous conseille de relire tout pour ceux qui ont commencé i ans...**

* * *

**Mercredi 17 mars 2010**

**11H05**

Cela faisait aujourd'hui deux semaines que l'heureux couple vivait une vie paisible, partagée entre mesquineries et chamaillades. Dans la maison d'à côté, les choses étaient relativement différentes. Les agents Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby passaient un agréable mais épuisant séjour, malgré leur interdiction de sortir de la maison. De jour comme de nuit, ils surveillaient leur patron et consultant grâce à des caméras équipées de micros placées dans chaque pièce (enfin presque, laissons leur leur intimité tout de même), ainsi qu'à l'extérieur de la demeure. Ils pouvaient ainsi suivre la bataille Lisbon-Jane en temps réel, et d'après l'agent Van Pelt, Jane menait actuellement 25 à 21. L'agent Rigsby suivait le couple à quasiment chacun de ses déplacements dans la plus grande discrétion, ce qui lui permettait de prendre l'air contrairement à ses camarades. Il était d'ailleurs en ce moment même à la plage en train de mater les jolies filles en bikini tout en gardant un œil sur le couple. Ils étaient assis sur une serviette de plage et semblaient discuter. L'air sur le visage de son supérieur indiquait à Wayne qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, surement de famille ou de Red John.

En réalité, ils se racontaient leurs souvenirs ou les espoirs que cette ville représentait pour eux. Ils se confiaient comme ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude entre eux. Personne n'en savait plus sur Lisbon que Jane, et vice-versa, même s'ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre l'un sur l'autre.

Jane : « Tu sais, ces deux semaines m'ont vraiment fait réfléchir. J'ai enfin compris que ce n'était pas le lieu mais la personne qui compte. Même si ça me brise le cœur d'être ici sans ma femme, ça me fait plaisir que ce soit avec toi.

Lisbon : Qu'avez-vous fait de mon Jane ?! _(Rires des deux)_. Sérieusement, je pense cela nous fait un grand bien à tous les deux. Nous mettons de côté nos problèmes personnels et cela soulage. Mais surtout, en plus d'essayer d'avoir l'air d'un heureux couple tout à fait normal, je pense que nous y arrivons à merveille. Je me surprends parfois à croire que tout ça est réel, que le bonheur peut encore s'offrir à moi, que je ne suis pas totalement perdue…

Jane : Oui, notre couple est solide mon amour.

Lisbon : Rrr, ne te fous pas de moi, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ! Je pense que la cicatrisation de nos blessures s'est accélérée. Une vie normale dans un avenir proche nous est encore possible : séparément bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas te supporter plus longtemps ! _(Grand sourire de Jane. Lisbon regarde sa montre)_ 23 minutes ! Record battu ! _(avec un air blasé)._

Jane : Tu as chronométré notre conversation ?

Lisbon : Non, ce n'est qu'approximatif. Estime-toi heureux, tu ne t'es jamais comporté en adulte responsable aussi longtemps.

Jane : Je crois qu'on déteint l'un sur l'autre … »

**Maison des voisins d'Ellie et Jason.**

**23H30**

Van Pelt : « Qu'est-ce qui leur prend autant de temps, il est presque minuit ! Rappelle Rigsby, il y a peut-être un problème.

Cho : C'est un restaurant quatre étoiles, le repas est long c'est normal. Ah il n'y a plus de pop-corn. Je vais en refaire, surveille les caméras.

Cho : Voilà. Tu en veux ?

Van Pelt : Non mer'... oh attends, j'ai cru voir quelque chose.

Cho : Quoi ?

Van Pelt : Une ombre à l'extérieur de la maison. Mais je ne vois rien sur les autres caméras.

Cho : Ok, ce n'est peut-être qu'un animal sauvage, mais gardons l'œil sur toutes les caméras, et mets le son à fond. S'il y a quelqu'un dans cette maison ou à l'extérieur, on le verra et on l'entendra. Appelle Rigsby pour qu'il les prévienne de rester sur leurs gardes.

Van Pelt : C'est bizarre … Aucune tonalité. _Claquement de porte puis coupure de courant._

Cho : Merde, il est là. Et on est coincés à l'étage sans moyen de communication et sans visuel sur le boss.

**A 100 mètres, dans leur voiture.**

Jane : « Tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant !

Lisbon : Je n'ai bu que trois verres ! Et je tiens très bien l'alcool.

Jane : Tu rigoles ? Tu trembles comme si tu avais Parkinson et tu ne marchais pas très droit quand tu es sortie du restaurant !

Lisbon : On est arrivés. Fin de la conversation !

**Dans une ruelle sombre près du restaurant.**

Un homme bâillonné et attaché est allongé sur le sol. A moitié conscient, il ne peut que penser qu'il a manqué sa mission, et s'inquiéter pour ses amis.


End file.
